The Handsome Red Eye
by Aquilla Liu
Summary: Yang Kai tahu saat ini adalah, ia dan seluruh hidupnya sudah menjadi milik Sehun sejak dimalam Sehun memilih menjilat lehernya. Lalu Luhan yang frustasi akan kerinduanya pada Xiumin. Lalu Lay yang muncul tiba-tiba dirooftop rumah Kai. Petualangan cinta, dan persahabatan. HunKai, LuMin and Others couple XD RnR juseyeo


**Black Kim**

**as**

**Aquilla Liu**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Handsome Red Eye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunKai**

**And Others couple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance & Supernatural**

**Little bit angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC, TYEPO(s), AU, YAOI. Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N = Ini ter-inspirasi dari ff temen Liu yang judulnya The Violaceous dari Draco Laxy. Aku udah minta ijin kok, jadi jangan ngatain aku plagiat ya^^**

**Annyeong ini ff kedua Liu^^. Ini juga sedikit ter-inspirasi dari salah satu anime jepang yang Liu liat sekilas doang -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu yang pasti, aku mencintainya.**

**.**

**.**

**prolog**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Pemuda manis itu nampak kelelahan, keringat menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam sekolah. Namanya Kim Jong In atau orang terdekatnya memanggilnya Kai, dia anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adik perempuannya bernama Kim Ae Rin, dia sangat mirip dengan Kai, kecuali sikapnya.

Kai berumur 18 tahun, dia manis dengan bakat luar biasa dibidang dance. Dia namja yang ceria tapi tidak kekanak-kanakkan.

Hidup Kai cukup sempurna, oh yeah tentu saja. Dia memiliki 2 orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya, adik yang cantik dengan sikap dingin yang menyebalkan, Lahir dikeluarga orang berada, teman-teman yang ramah dan baik, lalu masalah hidupnya yang ringan, oh Kim Jong In hidupmu hampir sempurna. Ya hampir.

Ugh~

Sayangnya Kim Jong In tidak punya sahabat, dan errr... Kekasih.

Bicara soal sahabat, Kai hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Kau tahu sahabat bukan hanya sekedar teman dekat bukan? Menurut Kai, sahabat itu adalah orang yang lebih dari sekedar adik atau kakak. Orang yang bisa kita bagi sebuah rahasia, tempat dimana bisa bersandar saat menangis dan lelah atas masalah,Orang yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun, orang yang sangat berharga. Seperti itulah kata Ae Rin adiknya saat ia bertanya apa itu sahabat.

Kai ingin orang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang benar-benar bisa merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan ia tidak merasakan itu pada teman-temannya saat disekolah.

Lalu berbicara tentang Kekasih?

Errr ... Kai tidak pernah menyukai seseorang selama hidupnya saat ini, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan suka, yang kata temannya sangat manis bak gula yang dicampur dengan coklat dan buah apel. Oke itu berlebihan. Lalu cinta? Kata temannya juga~ rasa cinta itu lebih manis, bak madu dengan susu dicampur gula ditambah, tambah sirup stowberry. Euww~ bagaimana rasannya pikir Kai, juga sangat indah bak taman surga. Kala itu Kai memandang datar YoungJae yang asik berekspresi berlebihan, dan dengan datarnya Kai berkata,"Memang kau pernah kesurga? Bukankah harus mati terlebih dahulu? Lalu apa itu, madu dengan susu dicampur susu ditambah gula dan sirup stowberry. Yang ada kau diabetes."

Oke kembali keawal.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, dia sudah selesai mandi dan ia ingin tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan akibat bermain basket bersama teman sekelasnya sebelum pulang, tak butuh lama namja dengan kulit tan eksotis itu sudah terlelap. Jong In lupa menutup kaca balkon yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu.

Cukup lama setelah Kai tertidur, angin malam berhembus begitu kencang hingga membuat gorden merah maroon itu tersibak karnanya.

Disana!

Tepat didepan kaca yang terbuka itu, seorang namja bermata sewarna darah dengan kulit seputih susu, juga surai coklat madu yang berpadu dengan warna perak, hidung mancung, bibir tipis pink pucat, berdiri tegap dalam balutan caftan hitam. Memandang Kai yang terlelap damai dengan intens.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai dan melangkah pelan menuju Kai.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kasur berukuran king size itu bergoyang saat namja tampan itu menaikinya, tubuh tegap itu tepat berada diatas tubuh Kai.

Saat angin kembali berhembus, namja itu menghirup aroma yang menurutnya begitu wangi dari tubuh Kai. Ia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, seperti nafsu mungkin.

Dengan cepat namja itu menelusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kai, sekali lagi ia menghirup aroma yang terasa memabukkan. Dengan pelan, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati dengan pelan.

"Eunghhhh~."

Kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, tepatnya dilehernya. Rasanya geli, dan basah juga lembut dan nikmat. Kai perlahan membuka matanya, tapi tidak jadi. Malahan ia memekik saat sesuatu yang tak lain adalah bibir tengah menghisap kuat lehernya, rasanya benar-benar geli.

"Ahhh!."

Namja itu melihat Kai yang tengah memejamkan matanya, posisinya masih menjilati leher Kai. Saat Kai perlahan membuka matanya namja tampan itu segera menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengelus pipi Kai lembut, tubuhnya tidak menindih Kai.

Kai hampir saja berteriak jika saja sebuah jari telunjuk berada dibibirnya. Kai hanya bisa melotot apalagi posisinya saat ini berada dibawah namja super tampan, Kai memperhatikan jemari besar itu mengusap pipinya.

Kai menatap namja tampan itu tepat dimata yang berwarna merah, Kai tertegun sebentar sebelum ia menunduk dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Kai tidak tahu, tapi sungguh jantungnya langsung berdebar saat mata mereka bertemu. Apakah ia memiliki gangguan jantung, pkirnya.

"K-kau siapa?." Tanya Kai pelan, sangat pelan.

Namja itu mengangkat dagu Kai dengan pelan, lalu mengecupnya pelan dan sedikit menjilat. Kai membelakkan matanya, sangat terkejut demi apapun itu.

"Namaku Sehun.

Dan aku~."

"Eunghhh~." Sehun tidak meneruska ucapannya, ia malah mengecupi leher Kai dengan bernafsu, ia menjilat, sedikit menggigit.

Dan Kai mendesah tertahan, ia meremas bahu Sehun. Ia tidak melawan entah kenapa, malahan ia menikmatinya. Kai memejamkan matanya erat kala Sehun menghisap kuat lehernya.

Sehun terus memandangi wajah Kai, ia perlahan menuju bibir sexy Kai. Lalu melumatnya dengan tidak sabaran, "Euuummmhhh~."

"Engghhh~ eummhhh~."

Kai memukul dada Sehun, ia benar-benar sesak nafas.

Dengan tidak rela, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir sexy itu benar-benar manis rupanya. Kai menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli pada tatapan tajam Sehun padanya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kai

"You're mine.''

Lalu mengecup bibir Kai kilat sebelum ia menekan kedua jarinya keleher Kai dan membuat namja manis iyu langsung tertidur didekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**aki mungil berbalut jeans hitam dan sepatu putih itu berjalan santai ditengah hutan itu, seolah hanya ada dia seorang diri. Tidak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata beragam warna menatapnya. Tubuh mungil itu ber-caftan merah maroon yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Namja manis dengan mata almond yang bulat ber-iris drak violet, bibir pink merekah, surai coklat emas yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya.

Namja mungil itu berhenti, ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berbalut kain bludru. Didalam botol kaca bertutup kayu dengan ukiran bunga itu terdapat cairan berwarna putih susu.

TAP

Seorang namja ber-caftan hitam, dengan wajah tampan dan mata cukup bulat baru saja turun dari sebuah pohon. Irisnya semerah darah. Namja itu mendekati namja mungil tadi yang tak lain adalah Xiumin.

Dengan cepat Xiumin melempar botol itu kearahnya, dan botol itu sudah berada ditangan namja itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika ini tidak membuahkan hasil." Ujar Luhan

Xiumin tersenyum miring, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu bila itu akan membuahkan hasil." Xiumin menekan disetiap kata.

GRRR

Rupanya ada yang tersulut emosi.

Luhan mengangkat tangan pertanda diam pada teman-temannya. Ia memandang Xiumin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ayo pergi!."

Dan hanya ada Xiumin yang ditemani hembusan angin musim semi dihutan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END ?**

**REVIEW JUSEYEO :v**


End file.
